Romancing the Ill
by Paperleaf
Summary: [Yaoi.] Kyle is missing Stan greatly when he's stuck in bed, sick. Good thing Stan knows just how to fix that problem. Oneshot. [Styleee.]


A/N: So, I realized today, that I only have one Stan/Kyle story written on this site. D:

...uh, besides Goth Balls, which I've taken an indefinate hiatus from (due to the fact I hate first person POV. XD)

SO. I've written up this lovely little oneshot, which was originally just meant to be sweet and fluffy, but there's something about StanxKyle that just calls for something more sexual then that. xD I don't know why. :D

I'll stop blabbin' now. :B I hope you enjoy the Style, everyone :3

All reviews are loved and cherished. xD

* * *

Romancing the Ill

"Nuhh... AH-CHOO!" Kyle sneezed. The sick, red-headed teen wiped his nose and turned his stuffy head towards his window. He blinked his dull green eyes that were usually shining like brilliant emeralds and sighed.

Kyle wished he was out there, today... well, not due to the weather, because it looked cloudy and windy outside, but Stan was somewhere beyond that window. It had only been two weeks since he and his best friend had started to fool around behind everyones backs. Besides the joy of finally getting to kiss and hold closely his love interest of roughly two years, Kyle liked the excitement of hiding his and Stan's totally gay relationship from everyone at school and from the whole town.

And he didn't get to do _any_ of that today, because he'd gotten a stupid head cold. Kyle groaned and wriggled deeper into his sheets tiredly. He'd probably gotten it from Stan's lame sister a few nights ago. Stupid Shelly!

"At-CHOO!" Kyle sneezed again. He let out a small cry and tried to bury his head of messy red curls into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut tight. This was such agony! There was so much excitement and exploration of Stan's body that he was missing out on that Wednesday. Kyle just hoped to Abraham that his cold would subside enough to go back to school tomorrow and see Stan!

The Jew rolled onto his back slowly and rubbed his eyes before focusing on his ceiling. Oh, how he'd changed since he was a kid. He didn't like getting sick when he was little because he wouldn't get to hang out with Stan and make funny faces at sick people and fat jokes about Cartman and...

The red-head suddenly giggled at his thoughts. Yeah, things had certainly changed...

_-tap tap-_

Kyle nearly jumped out of his bed at the sound breaking the silence in his bedroom. He hastily sat up and jerked his attention over to the window, where he thought he'd heard the sound.

And then his pale face lit up with joy when he saw his secret boyfriend at his window...

about to fall off of the window sill?

"Ack!" Stan cried from outside. "Kyle, let me in!" the dark-haired adolescent called through the window.

Kyle didn't waste any time throwing back his warm blanket and rushing over to Stan's rescue. He yanked the window open and grabbed Stan's hand before it slipped.

"Dude, what in the hell are you doing?!" Kyle asked as he pulled his boyfriend into his room. "It's the middle of the day! School's in! And my _mother's_ home!" he explained, before crossing his arms and shivering. He looked down at what he was wearing - a pair of green boxers - and suddenly felt very self-concious.

Stan wiped old paint chippings off of his coat and yanked off his blue hat before looking Kyle in the eye. "I know all that!" He tossed his hat aside and began unzipping his coat before grinning at the Jew. "But I missed you too much."

Kyle blinked and smiled before looking away. Who knew that Stan could give him such butterflies... which, may not be a good thing when you're sick.

He watched as Stan freed himself of his coat and dropped it over his hat on the floor. Stan ran both hands through his black hair quickly and looked up at Kyle again. "You shouldn't be out of bed, tard. You're sick," he said, smiling.

Kyle raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "Nice observations."

Stan scanned his eyes over Kyle's nearly naked figure, making the other fidget. He bit his lip and tried to think of what to say next. It's not like he'd never seen Kyle in nothing but his underwear before, but... it was different, now. Good different, though.

"Well, let's get you back in bed, then!" Stan said suddenly, positioning an arm behind Kyle's legs and back and lifting him off his feet, with somewhat of a grunt. Stan wasn't the most masculine guy in South Park.

Kyle let his knees give as Stan lifted him up and he tried not to tense up too badly in his arms. It was so weird to have Stan carry him around that way - but oh so wonderful! He leaned his head into Stan's black t-shirt and almost felt himself purr at the feeling.

"You still tired?" Stan asked as he lay his boyfriend onto his messed-up bed. "You've gotten to sleep in all day," he said, resting both fists on either side of Kyle's head on the bed and staring down at him.

Kyle tried reaching for his blanket while still keeping eye contact with Stan. He felt really self concious being nearly nude while Stan looked totally hot in his simple t-shirt and tight jeans. "I slept until nine, but I couldn't fall asleep again afterwards. I was thinking about you too much." He smiled shyly and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered madly. It was so totally awesome he could talk to Stan that way now.

Stan smiled back briefly and blinked softly. He swiftly leaned in and kissed Kyle dramatically on his lips, as if he hadn't seen him in months rather then just a few hours.

Kyle felt his self-conciousness evaporate and sank into the kiss right away, wasting no time in wrapping his bare arms gingerly around Stan's neck and slowly trailing a hand down the teens back, trying to pull him onto the bed with him.

Stan obeyed Kyle's hand and guided his lower half in between Kyle's legs and pressed himself lightly onto the red-heads body. Once he got comfortable, he softly parted Kyle's lips along with his own and slid his tongue into the red-heads mouth. When Kyle eagerly began to deepen the kiss even further, Stan couldn't help but press himself into his friends body harder.

Suddenly in the middle of the make-out session, Kyle brought his hands to Stan's chest and pushed him up slightly. Both of the teens opened their eyes, Kyle's being much wider then Stan's.

"Oh my God." Kyle whispered worriedly.

"What?" Stan whispered back.

Kyle's wide eyes leered into the back of his door for a second. "Dude, my mom! Get under the blanket!" Kyle hissed, hurriedly reaching over and pulling the blanket over Stan's head. He scooted closer to the head of his bed and half-sat up, bending his knees to hide the lump under the blanket that was Stan.

The sound of Mrs. Broflovski's footsteps got louder as she continued up the stairs. And then, Kyle's doorknob turned and the door creaked open, presenting his mother in the doorframe.

"Hi, mom," Kyle said, his voice shaky and shallow.

"Hello, bubeleh," Mrs. Broflovski said back sympethetically. "You sound just horrible, dear. How are you feeling?"

Stan shifted slightly from the curled-up ball he was in, and turned his head towards Kyle's torso. It was _his_ turn to widen his eyes as he looked over Kyle's inner thighs and abdomin. Stan smiled deviously to himself and leaned over to one of Kyle's thighs, pressing his lips into the soft skin.

"Ahhnn- I-I'm alright, mu-Mum," Kyle shakily responded, squirming a bit.

Stan tried to refrain from laughing, and slowly slid Kyle's boxers up his hips with both hands and planted more kisses up his thigh, biting his tender skin lightly.

"Nhhhnn-" Kyle groaned, pulling his blanket closer to him with trembling hands.

"Are you sure?" She pressed on, reaching over to the light switch.

"Ah- No! Don't turn on the lights!" Kyle cried. "They hurt my eyes!"

Mrs. Broflovski furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "Sounds like you definately need some more rest. You might have to stay home from school tomorrow as well."

By now, Stan had slipped his hands up Kyle's thighs and into his boxers, caressing all the soft skin he could find, and continuing to lick and bite Kyle longingly. He couldn't help himself by now - Kyle was _irresistable_. And so vunrable...

"Nnnuh... kay, mum. Can I go back to sle-heep nowww?" Kyle asked, his voice quivering badly.

"Of course, hun. Come downstairs when you get up and I'll make you some matza ball soup," Mrs. Broflovski said, before closing the door shut once again.

Kyle whimpered and threw aside the blanket, staring at Stan wildly.

Stan finally stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look Kyle in the eyes, his face inches away from a very stiff part of Kyle's body. "Well, _that_ was fun." He shook some dark hair out of his face and smiled widely.

"Duuude," Kyle moaned at Stan before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up weakly. "That... was agonizing... I hope you realize. I'm about to explode, here," Kyle groaned.

Stan got up on his knees and pushed the rest of the blanket off of himself. "You sure you don't want me to take care of _that_ for you?" he asked, gesturing towards Kyle's boxers.

Kyle half laughed and stumbled over to his door. "I don't think I'm quite ready to go THAT far yet." He wrapped his hand around the doorknob. "If you hear my mom comming up again, hide!"

Stan rolled onto his back and stared at Kyle upside-down. "Wait, Kye!"

Kyle stopped in the doorway and looked back. "What?!"

"Can I get in on that matza ball soup later?"

Kyle snorted and ran down the hallway, holding his crotch.

* * *

A/N: xD Oh God. Yeah, so, I know the ending was rushed, and.. weird, but I'm feeling uncreative as the night- or should I say, MORNING wears on. D: 

I'll admit, this was slightly inspired by a scene in The Breakfast Club. XD (and a song called 5 Black Skulls on :B) yeah. This story is a fiction-tease. Bad me. XD

Tell me your thoughts, guys :3 press the magic button. XD


End file.
